


Moving In

by MrProphet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Moving In

The small pod landed with a splut. After a moment, the hatch hissed open and a small, bent figure emerged, clad in shabby robes and leaning on a crooked stick. With a soft grunt he leaped, frog-like to the shore. The rain was coming down in thick sheets.

Yoda surveyed his surroundings with his eyes, his ears and with the Force. Not far off, he could sense a concentration of terrible darkness; a tangible Dark Side presence, but not generated by a living mind. This was an accumulation of anger and woe generated by the death of a great evil and sustained over many years. It would hide him perfectly, yet never be a threat.

“Well, this will do,” Yoda sighed as his pod sank with a gurgle into the mud of Dagobah. “My home, this is.”


End file.
